Olaf's Quest/Transcript
Helping Olaf Olaf's Troubles *'Olaf Hradson:' Who is that? Identify yourself! *'Player:' It's me, Player. What are you doing out here? *'Olaf Hradson:' Nothing... Just carving these horribly broken pieces of driftwood. In the middle of nowhere. In damp clothing. *'Player:' Okay... Well, have a nice day. *'Olaf Hradson:' Wait! Would you do me a favour? *'Player:' What kind of favour? *'Olaf Hradson:' Look, you see that heap of driftwood over there? That is my ship, and all that is left of my one shot at making my ancestors proud of me. My family have always been great explorers and seafarers, and I recently set off on my maiden voyage. However, a big storm – yes, a huge storm in fact – blew my ship onto the rocks. Three times. I've been sitting here ever since, trying to think of a way to make my family proud, and if you will help me... I think I have a way. **'Player:' Okay. I'll help you out. ***'Olaf Hradson:' Thank you! I don't have much apart from my carvings, some driftwood and the map that I was following when I had my little... accident. If you help me out, then I'll gladly hand it over. ***'Player:' So what is your plan? ***'Olaf Hradson:' Well, I have a little food left, although it's a little briny. If you take a couple of carvings to my wife and son in the village over the hill and tell them that I sent you with them from a distant island, then I can wait out here for a week or so before returning. ***'Player:' Alright, hand me over the carvings and I'll be on my way. ***'Olaf Hradson:' Well, none of these are any good. I'll need some fresh wood from a decent tree. When I was swimming for my life I saw an odd-looking windswept tree to the east of here, up that cliff. Could you bring me some of that wood so I can work it? ***'Player:' Wow, you must have pretty good eyes to be able to see a single tree from the water during a heavy storm. ***'Olaf Hradson:' Yes... great eyes... they run in the family. **'Player:' Possibly later, when you don't smell so damp. Windswept Wood *'Player:' Olaf, I cut some logs from the tree. Here's the wood. *'Olaf Hradson:' Wonderful! I'll carve them up now. Olaf carves furiously *'Olaf Hradson:' Done! *'Player:' That's it? *'Olaf Hradson:' Yep! This is for my wife, Ingrid. I'm sure she will love it. Tell her it's tribal or something. *'Player:' Sure... *'Olaf Hradson:' And this one is for my son, Volf. Kids love planks in my experience. Tell him I said hello. *'Player:' Alright. They live in Rellekka, right? *'Olaf Hradson:' Yes. Hurry back! And don't forget the story: I'm not here. I'm someplace far away. Delivery Ingrid Hradson *'Player:' Excuse me, but are you Ingrid? The same Ingrid that is married to Olaf Hradson? *'Ingrid Hradson:' Yes I am. Why do you ask? *'Player:' I am a friend of your husband. He sent me here with a gift for you. An expensive, exotic gift from the far-flung and tropical shores of the Island of Obscurity. *'Ingrid Hradson:' How wonderful! I assumed from the way the big oaf always referred to the rigging as 'big strings' that he couldn't navigate his way out of a soggy paper bag. So, can I see the gift he sent? *'Player:' Certainly! Here it is. He sends his best wishes along with it. *'Ingrid Hradson:' I see. It looks like a log with 'Olaf was here' carved in it. *'Player:' It's tribal! Very tribal! I watched the natives carve it myself. *'Ingrid Hradson:' Well, since you have come such a long way, you can have this. I baked it this morning, so it's still nice and fresh. *'Player:' Oh, thank you! Enjoy your Obscurian Tribal Artifact™. It has a million-and-one uses! Volf Olafson *'Player:' Volf? Son of Olaf Hradson? *'Volf Olafson:' Yes. Do I know you? *'Player:' No, but I do know your father. He sent me with a present for you from, err... From the Island of Obscurity. *'Volf Olafson:' Oh! That was fast! He only set off recently, and I was wondering how he was doing. So, where is this gift? *'Player:' Right here. Enjoy! *'Volf Olafson:' What is it? *'Player:' Very valuable. Have a nice time! *'Volf Olafson:' Wait! Here, take this. I was going to have it for my lunch, but I suppose you can have it in payment. *'Player:' Thanks! Enjoy your new... thing! Back to Olaf *'Player:' Olaf, are you all right? *'Olaf Hradson:' So...cold...need...fire. *'Player:' I delivered your carvings as you asked. Your family would like to see you again. Here, let me get you to the village before you freeze to death. *'Olaf Hradson:' I won't...go...anywhere. I don't...care if I...freeze. I'd rather...die...than suffer...the shame. Just get the...fire burning. Use...these. *'Player:' Well at least give me the map like you promised! *'Olaf Hradson:' Too...cold...to...hear...whining. You manage to get the fire going! *'Olaf Hradson:' Ahhhhhhhh... Much better. *'Player:' Well, I'm glad you're happy. Can I have that map now? *'Olaf Hradson:' Well, okay... but could I have a little of that food first? I've had nothing but seaweed and biscuits for the past week. **'Player:' Alright, here, have some food. Now give me the map. ***'Olaf Hradson:' Oh... That was a banquet compared to the stuff I've been living off. Look, I have a bit of a confession. I think that the map may well be cursed. ***'Player:' What? All this running about for a cursed map! Couldn't you have made this little revelation before I fed you? ***'Olaf Hradson:' Look, I'm sorry, okay. Remember that I followed this map and ended up on the rocks. It may be nothing, after all, but I think you should be very careful if you go looking for the treasure. Well, regardless, you've more than earned this map. It was the last one my grandfather, Sven the Helmsman, ever made. It is supposed to show the location of one of his stashes of treasure, but I have never been able to decipher the strange, runic inscriptions that point the way. I wish you luck! ***'Player:' Well, thanks. What will you do now? ***'Olaf Hradson:' I'll sit here and practice carving. If you pass this way again, I'll be glad if you drop my next load of work off with my family. That or bring me some food before I starve. Whichever. **'Player:' Not a chance. Treasure Hunt You dig a hole... and fall into a dark and slimy pit! First Few Rooms This 'wall' has some disks set into it showing a picture and some levers. I should try pulling the levers to see what happens. A rock on a stick swings out of the wall and strikes you in the head. Something in the wall goes 'clunk'. Going Deeper You can't run on this walkway – it is far, far too slippery. Whoops, there is no walkway there. You will need to repair this walkway somehow. There might be something nearby that you can use. You slip and fall of the slippery, rotten walkway! You end up washed up on the coast a little north of Olaf Hradson's camp. The Final Stretch You open the chest and the vengeful spirit of a Fremennik captain appears! You find a note in the chest... and a huge heap of treasure! Transcript